


Burn

by ExpectedBehavior



Series: Hughmilton: A Star Trek Musical [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Bursting into song is totally canon, Cinnamon Roll, Crack, Elnor loves Hugh, Gen, Hamilton AU, Hugh loves Elnor, If You Squint - Freeform, Kind of canon-compliant, M/M, OTP: Absolute Cinnamon Rolls, Songfic, Star Trek AU, The Hugh Crew, Too pure for this world, Tumblr idea, crack!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectedBehavior/pseuds/ExpectedBehavior
Summary: “Burn” from the musical Hamilton, rewritten as if sung by Elnor from Star Trek: PicardElnor (Eliza) after the death of Hugh (Hamilton)
Relationships: Elnor & Hugh | Third of Five, Elnor/Hugh | Third of Five
Series: Hughmilton: A Star Trek Musical [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699258
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack!AU so the order of Picard events doesn’t necessarily follow the musical’s song order I’m choosing songs based on how they work for the emotion and event, rather than whether the song comes in the right part of the story timeline-wise

[ELNOR]

I trained for a cause that was hopeless

And when I saw you next to their bodies I knew I’d found mine

You could have been mine

But we didn’t have time…

Do you know of the promise Picard made, when he first came to see me on Vashti?

He said, “I will always be there for you,” and then he read to me under the trees. 

He and his tales, they flooded my senses.

His speeches, they left me defenseless,

He built me palaces of paragraphs,

He built cathedrals…

I’m remembering the stories he told to me.

I’m scanning my memories for tactics that I could have tried

For some kind of sign

But during that fight

The world seemed to burn, burn.

I was trying so hard to protect you. 

I pushed you behind me, I wanted you out of the way.

I wanted to fight — I was ready to die...

Do you know what the Romulan told me, as we faced off, only us two?

She said, “A promise is just a prison, so what are you willing to do?”

She and her daggers — why, for once, couldn’t she have missed?

Her poison making you breathless, 

And I am paralyzed as you reach for me

As you breathe your last breath...

_ **Breathe breathe breathe...** _

I’m not supposed to be in the narrative. 

Those heroes that Jean-Luc had brought me and put in my head,

They all knew their part.

I don’t know my part._ (But I know my heart...)_

And I want her to burn...

I want her to burn.

Narissa has no right to survive!

She never had a right to your life!

She doesn’t get to know what you said.

I’m burning the promises,

Burning the limits that might have held me back...

I’ve made you a place in my heart.

I’d have made you the same in my bed —

I sleep in your office instead. 

With only memories of when you were mine.

I hope that she...

**Burns...**


End file.
